


Ich verlass Dich nicht

by Becky_Jones



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, They're oblivious, ausländer, europe stadium 2019, paulchard, post tour 2019
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Jones/pseuds/Becky_Jones
Summary: La tournée 2019 s'achève, il est l'heure pour chacun des membres de retourner à sa vie quotidienne.Plus facile à dire qu'à faire pour nos deux guitaristes.





	Ich verlass Dich nicht

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! J'espère que tout va au mieux pour vous.  
Comme beaucoup, j'ai été au concert de Paris cette année, et quel show! Il va être difficile d'attendre jusque Lyon l'an prochain.
> 
> Du coup, j'ai décidé d'écrire une courte fanfiction sur nos deux chers guitaristes. Je précise ici qu'il s'agit de pure fiction (même si j'utilise des éléments bien réels). Je respecte les compagnons de chacun et ne souhaite en aucun cas que ce que j'écris à leur sujet, ne se produise. 
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Ich verlass Dich nicht // Je ne te quitterai pas**

**Vienne, 23 août 2019.**

Les acclamations de la foule se propageaient dans le stade, formant un écho résonnant jusqu'à l'extérieur, où les passants observaient les flammes s'élever avec curiosité pour certains, et inquiétude pour d'autres. Le concert venait de se terminer, et avec lui, la tournée 2019 s'achevait. Les six musiciens surplombaient désormais leur public en folie, le saluant dignement. Les applaudissements fusaient, les cris s'intensifiaient tandis que le nom de "Rammstein" était devenu un cri de guerre. Jusqu'à ce que tout ne s'arrête et que le silence ne tombe. 

Bientôt, les membres de Rammstein se retrouvaient seuls dans leur loge respective, plongés dans un silence presque irréel comparé au show qu'ils venaient de livrer pour la 31e fois. 

Richard allumait une nouvelle cigarette tandis qu'il se reposait quelques instants, appréciant le confort de ses vêtements civils. Plus de costume de scène moulant, ni de manteau en plumes, plus de maquillage recouvrant la moindre parcelle de peau, simplement un trait de crayon noir soulignant son regard clair et perçant. 

Une nouvelle tournée de leur carrière s'achevait, et les clameurs de la foule disparaîtraient bientôt avec elle. Finies l'adrénaline des concerts, la chaleur brûlante des flammes. Le retour à la vie normale.

Le guitariste laissa un soupir lui échapper, avant d'écraser sa cigarette et de quitter sa loge. Les cinq autres membres étaient supposés se rejoindre à l'after-party afin de célébrer cette fin de concert avec quelques fans chanceux sélectionnés parmi des milliers, des femmes majoritairement. Et même si la compagnie d'une femme durant une nuit unique ne serait pas désagréable, l'idée n'emballait en rien le brun. 

Oliver et Schneider étaient déjà sur place, discutant avec quelques jeunes filles, signant des autographes à d'autres, distribuant de rares câlins à d'autres. 

La lumière tamisée et la musique diffusée créaient une ambiance décontractée particulièrement agréable après le tapage et la folie du show. La climatisation ainsi que les cocktails et autres boissons servies ce soir-là, faisaient des rafraîchissements très efficaces après avoir rôti dans les flammes durant deux heures. 

Richard se joignit au groupe, au même moment où Till fit son apparition, visiblement à la recherche d'une potentielle conquête. Cependant, ce dernier resta dans un coin, assis dans l'un des nombreux canapés en cuir, et échangea avec un groupe de femmes. 

Le guitariste salua ses amis et connaissances présents dans la pièce, un verre de bière en main, et fit la discussion avec quelques fans, bien qu'il restait particulièrement en retrait et distant. Richard a toujours eu un caractère bien à lui, assez réservé et presque timide en public, que ce soit sur scène ou bien parmi des inconnus. 

Par chance, Paul, le second guitariste du groupe, le rejoignit, accompagné de Flake, et la salua amicalement d'une tape dans le dos.

Paul Landers, aussi surnommé Paulchen, était probablement le rayon de soleil du groupe: toujours souriant et de bonne humeur, drôle et chaleureux. De deux ans l’aîné de Richard, les deux hommes, autrefois en compétition, étaient aujourd'hui meilleurs amis, presque aussi proches que des frères. Or, depuis plusieurs années, les gestes d'affection entre eux devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. Toujours légers et discrets, mais bien réels. Richard mentirait en niant le fait qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour son ami. Ses sourires en étaient des signes évidents. Et à en juger par les réactions et le langage corporel de Landers, cela semblait réciproque. Après tout, personne qu'il s'agisse des membres, ni même de la production, ne leur a suggéré de s'embrasser lors du concert. Tout fut spontané, au plus grand plaisir des fans.

Les autres musiciens de Rammstein n'étaient pas dupes, ni aveugles, ils voyaient clairement le rapprochement entre les deux, ainsi que les petits regards furtifs. Seuls les concernés semblaient ignorants de la chose. 

La fête se poursuivit jusqu'à deux heure du matin, les cocktails maintenant composés en majeure partie d'alcool, faisait tourner les têtes et plaçaient des air transis et heureux sur les visages encore présents. Till avait quitté les lieux depuis un moment, tout comme Flake et Oli, retournés à l'hôtel où logeaient les allemands. Un avion pour Berlin les attendait dans la matinée. 

Les trois membres restants profitèrent de la soirée pour se remémorer les moments forts de la tournée. Tout naturellement, le batteur, Schneider, se fit une joie d'évoquer le fameux baiser qui avait fait la une de la presse internationale. 

Selon Richard, ce geste n'avait rien de romantique, ni même de provocateur, il était simplement amical et affectueux, rien de plus. Il se complaisait dans son propre mensonge bien sûr, ne pouvant laisser Paul apprendre la véritable nature de ses sentiments. D'autant plus lorsque ce dernier était marié à une magnifique femme et père d'une charmante fille. A quoi bon, il le rejetterait, et cela mettrait en péril leur amitié, voire l'équilibre au sein de groupe de métal. Non, il devait passer sous silence ses sentiments à l'égard de Landers, et agir comme si de rien n'était, même si cela devenait un peu plus compliqué avec les années. 

Schneider s'éclipsa alors finalement de la soirée et fut reconduit à sa chambre d'hôtel. Laissant ainsi Paul et Richard seuls avec les dernières demoiselles, bien éméchées pour la plupart. Mais le plus jeune des guitaristes, fatigué par la foule, décida de suivre l'exemple de Doom et de quitter les lieux, suivi par son acolyte qui profita du van noir qui les raccompagna. 

Paul souhaita une excellente nuit à son ami et collègue, l'enlaçant affectueusement, puis le laissa partir.

Kruspe sortit sur le balcon de sa chambre en alluma une dernière cigarette. Au dehors, tout était calme et silencieux, le bruit reposant de la nuit et de ses mystères. Richard prit une profonde boufée de nicotine, la fumée brûlant sa trachée et ses poumons, tandis que des images d' "Ausländer" lui revenaient en mémoire. Toutes les fois où les deux hommes s'étaient échangés un baiser, Paul avait répondu d'un sourire doux et radieux. Ce même sourire qui faisait virevolter des papillons dans le ventre de Richard. Ce même sourire qui étirait les lèvres du brun et formait de petites rides au coin de ses yeux. Le sourire de Landers était contagieux, tout comme sa bonne humeur. Même si par moments, le guitariste pouvait s'avérer être aussi insupportable et odieux que Richard. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'homme ne remarqua pas que sa cigarette se consumait dans son intégralité, atteignant désormais le filtre. 

"Scheiß!" fit-il lorsque le bout brûlant vint à la rencontre de ses doigts calleux. 

Richard écrasa ce qui restait de sa cigarette, et regagna sa chambre. Habillé seulement de son boxer, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit et trouva le sommeil quelques courtes minutes plus tard. 

Ce fut Flake qui vint réveiller le brun de plusieurs coups de poings lourds et sourds contre sa porte. L'occupant de la chambre grommela puis renvoya le claviériste. 

Une douche et une cigarette plus tard, Richard était en bas de l'hôtel, s'engouffrant dans le van noir chargé de les mener à l'aéroport. 

Direction Berlin. 

Le vol fut rapide et calme, la plupart des membres profitant de ce moment de répit et de paix pour récupérer quelques précieux instants de sommeil. Tous étaient exténués par la tournée.

Contrairement aux autres, Richard n'était pas particulièrement emballé à l'idée de se retrouver seul à Berlin. Il savait pertinemment que la semaine qui suivait la fin de la tournée était la plus difficile. Il allait devoir y faire face, comme d'habitude. Peut-être devrait-il repartir immédiatement pour les States. Loin de Berlin, il pourrait se reposer et se concentrer sur la composition de prochaines chansons pour Emigrate. Oui, cela semblait être la meilleure solution. 

Le deuxième guitariste ne paraissait guère plus réjoui à l'idée de retrouver son foyer, et pour cause, rien n'allait plus entre sa femme, Arielle, et lui. Disputes à répétition, vaisselle éclatée en morceaux sur le carrelage par accès de colère, le couple était à bout. L'étincelle s'était aujourd'hui éteinte, après plus de dix ans, et Paul était abattu à la simple idée de revoir la femme qui partageaient hélas encore sa vie. Quelle ironie.

Le jet se posa sur la piste dégagée d'un petit aérodrome situé à des dizaines de kilomètres de la capitale allemande. Cinq voitures noires aux vitres teintées les attendaient, Till voyageant seul de son côté. Les membres de Rammstein s'enlacèrent et se promirent de se retrouver prochainement autour d'un verre, comme bien souvent. Cependant, cela n'arrivait que rarement, chacun étant trop occupé de son côté. Le groupe avait toujours fonctionné ainsi, et vingt ans plus tard, ils étaient encore là. 

Les premiers véhicules s'éloignèrent, emportant Oli et Schneider. Flake quant à lui, observait les deux guitaristes. Ils partagèrent une longue accolade, Richard refusant de laisser Paul partir, avant que ce dernier ne finisse par emprisonner l'autre à son tour dans ses bras. Aucun des deux musiciens ne souhaitait retourner à leur vie normale, à leur routine. 

D'un sourire chaleureux et triste à la fois, ils se séparèrent et prirent place dans les voitures, s'engouffrant sur des routes différentes. Nul ne savait quand six collègues se reverront. 

Les jours qui suivirent furent insupportables pour Kruspe. La solitude et le silence le rendaient fou, malgré les visites de sa fille Khira. Lui qui s'était habitué aux clameurs de la foule durant les trois derniers mois. Il avait ce besoin viscéral de se donner en spectacle, de sentir les yeux et l'émerveillement du public. Il avait besoin de cette sensation de valoir quelque chose. Sans quoi, des pensées négatives et des souvenirs douloureux de son enfance venaient envahir son esprit. 

Le cendrier posé sur la table basse du salon débordait de mégots et de cendres, des cadavres vides de bouteilles traînaient sur les différentes surfaces de l'appartement. Une guitare acoustique trônait non loin du canapé, Richard avait déjà repris la composition. Il grattait les cordes quand l'envie l'en prenait, entonnait quelques paroles, puis poussait un soupir et reposait son instrument avec agacement. Rien de bon ne lui venait, rien de satisfaisant. 

Le musicien avait dores-et-déjà réservé son vol pour l'Amérique. Dans trois jours, il serait loin de Berlin. C'était sans compter sur la visite d'un ami proche et tout aussi important. Paul Landers se tenait sur le bas de sa porte, des cernes accentuant ses yeux rougis et gonflés. Son sourire d'ordinaire rayonnant, était faible et triste. Richard avait le coeur serré à le voir ainsi. Il le fit entrer et l'invita à s'asseoir tandis qu'il préparait deux tasses de café. 

En déposant une sur la table basse, le plus jeune prit place à ses côtés, l'air inquiet. Et lorsqu'il l'interrogea sur son état, la réponse de Landers le laissa sans voix. 

\- Arielle et moi allons divorcer. avait-il annoncé. On ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Je ne l'aime plus, elle ne m'aime plus, c'est inutile. 

Richard était abasourdi, il lui était difficile de croire une telle chose. Paul et Arielle étaient ensemble depuis un moment maintenant, et semblaient heureux jusque là. A croire que l'amour est voué tôt ou tard à mourir. Le guitariste était bien placé pour le savoir. Il posa une main réconfortante sur le l'épaule de son aîné, espérant ainsi lui remonter un tant soit peu le moral. 

\- Je suis désolé Paul... souffla Richard. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. 

\- Tu pense que tu pourrais m'héberger quelques temps? En attendant que je trouve un logement?

\- Bien sûr, tu es le bienvenue, fais comme chez toi. Tu peux même ramener des filles si tu en as envie! plaisanta le brun. 

Paul lui lança un regard sous-entendu, avant de ricaner doucement. 

\- Non merci, j'ai assez donné avec les femmes pour l'instant. répondit le plus âgé. 

\- Un homme alors? 

Cette fois, Landers regarda Kruspe avec un air surpris et presque confus et... Richard rêvait-il ou son ami rougissait-il? Celui-ci détourna rapidement son regard de celui de son vis-à-vis.

\- Non merci, contrairement à toi, je ne couche pas avec tout ce qui bouge, et je suis trop vieux pour ces choses là. répondit Landers avec une certaine malice et insolence. 

Ce fut au tour de Richard de jeter un regard meurtrier à son collègue, avant bien sûr d'éclater de rire. Rire qui se propagea chez le second guitariste. C'était décidé, Paul allait rester chez Richard le temps que sa situation ne s'arrange. 

Les jours qui suivirent furent calmes et reposants pour les deux hommes. Le brun avait fait annuler son vol. La présence de Paul lui permettait de surmonter sa déprime post-tournée, alors il pouvait bien rester quelques jours de plus à Berlin. D'autant plus qu'il avait retrouvé l'inspiration et s'appliquait à la composition de ses prochaines chansons. Toutes les sorties, rigolades, etc, avec Landers l'inspiraient. Passer du temps avec lui était devenu nécessaire et essentiel pour chasser ses pensées négatives, et cela s'avérait très efficace. Oh bien sûr il leur arrivait de se disputer comme pour le programme télé, ou bien sur qui aura la dernière bouteille de bière fraîche, mais rien de bien important et sérieux. Tout était si naturel et domestique entre les deux amis, cette impression réchauffait le coeur de Richard. Il appréciait chaque instant passé en sa compagnie. Chaque fois que le musicien avait le regard ailleurs, les yeux de Richard détaillait Paul, rêveur. 

Landers quant à lui, avançait dans ses recherches d'appartement. L'argent n'était pas ce qui lui manquait, la tournée leur avait suffisamment rapporté à tous. Non, il espérait, au plus profond de lui, ne pas trouver immédiatement. Il se sentait à son aise chez son ami, et sa présence laissait un douce chaleur en lui. Peut-être était-ce égoïste de sa part, de profiter de la gentillesse et de l'hospitalité du musicien, mais Paul s'en moquait, même s'il savait pertinemment que cela ne durerait pas, à son grand regret. Richard avait sa propre vie, et Paul n'en faisait tout simplement pas partie, du moins il n'en faisait pas partie de la façon qu'il souhaitait. 

Le rapprochement entre les deux membres de Rammstein était évident. Entre les regards soutenus, les contacts de plus en plus nombreux et volontaires, les sourires, rien ne laissait place au doute. De même que le flirt de Richard était on-ne-peut-plus évident. Cependant, Paul ne remarquait rien, habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part de son ami. Kruspe désespérait, peut-être son ami le faisait-il exprès? Peut-être ignorait-il délibérément ses tentatives de drague? Peut-être cela le mettait-il mal à l'aise? Il devait en avoir le coeur net, quitte à se faire rejeter ensuite. Se faire des films et espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais le rendait fou. 

Un beau jour, environ deux semaines après le débarquement de Paul, celui-ci venait de faire irruption dans la pièce aménagée en studio où le guitariste composait un nouvel air. 

\- Reesh? appela Paul. Comment se passe la compo? 

\- Je n'arrive à rien aujourd'hui, râla le concerné. Rien ne me vient, je vais devenir fou! 

\- Tu es dessus depuis une semaine entière, que dis-tu d'une pause pour relâcher un peu la pression? 

\- Mmh, pourquoi pas. 

Paul se saisit d'une guitare électrique, qu'il brancha à un amplificateur. Cette guitare, c'était la sienne. Chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à Richard, il retrouvait son instrument. Le brun le lui avait offerte, et depuis, il la chérissait. Il s'en servait à chaque fois qu'ils répétaient leur riff ensemble, ou avaient décidé de jouer en duo pour le plaisir. 

Richard l'observa prendre place en face de lui, tous deux debout, guitare en mains. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux jouer? demanda Paul. 

Kruspe réfléchit quelques minutes, et passa en revue les différentes chansons sur lesquelles il aimait gratter furieusement ses cordes de sa guitare signature. 

\- Ausländer, décida-t-il finalement. 

\- Excellent choix, commenta Landers. 

Les guitaristes entamèrent leur duo passionné, balançant des riffs endiablés. Aucun des deux n'avait rejoué ce morceau depuis la fin du tour 2019, alors les souvenirs refirent surface tandis qu'ils jouaient, l'un concentré sur l'autre. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment besoin de regarder les mouvements de leurs doigts, ils savaient parfaitement où les placer, quelle corde gratter, pincer.

Puis vinrent les dernières notes, et le coeur de Richard s'emballa. Les deux musiciens se tenaient aussi proches que sur scène. Kruspe laissa son regard tomber sur les lèvres de son ami, et l'espace d'un instant, ces même lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire magnifique. Alors il se laissa guider par son instinct et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du plus petit homme. Après tout, Paul était désormais un homme célibataire, et qui plus est, extrêmement séduisant, où était le mal? 

Le baiser ne dura que quelques brèves secondes tandis que résonnaient les dernières notes d' "Ausländer". Richard se recula, suffisamment pour observer Paul. A sa grande surprise, il reçut un sourire rayonnant et quelque peu malicieux. Landers choisit délibérément d'ignorer ce qui venait de se passer, jouant la carte de l'indifférence comme lors de la tournée. 

Tout devenait clair au final pour Paul. Ses sentiments étaient réciproques, et Richard venait de le lui prouver. Si non, pour quelle raison l'aurait-il embrassé alors qu'il n'y avait ni caméra, ni public? Juste eux, dans l'intimité d'un appartement. 

Paul laissa son ami à ses réflexions, il pouvait presque voir les engrenages de son cerveau tourner à toute allure. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et mit mal à l'aise le plus jeune, avant que Landers ne prenne la parole à nouveau. 

\- Je crois que tu as fait une fausse note sur la fin, Reesh. 

Ledit Reesh leva les yeux vers son collègue, haussant un sourcil. Il ne faisait presque jamais d'erreur, et il était tout-à-fait capable de les repérer. Paul avait tort.

\- Oh vraiment Paulchen? répondit Richard avec un ton sarcastique. 

\- Revoyons la fin, veux-tu? 

Le brun secoua la tête dans l'affirmative et reprit les dernières notes, visiblement intrigué par le comportement de l'autre musicien. Ils enchaînèrent les accords et jouèrent la toute dernière note, comme un peu plus tôt. A la différence cette fois, que Paul fut celui qui embrassa Richard, une main posée sur sa nuque. 

Le coeur du brun manqua un battement et s'emballa tout de suite après, puis il répondit au baiser, souriant tout contre les lèvres de Landers. La sensation n'était en rien similaire à celle ressentie lors des concerts. Ce baiser-ci était un aveu implicite, silencieux et complice, preuve de sentiments forts. 

Paul s'éloigna légèrement, reprenant le souffle qu'il avait retenu jusque là. Il croisa le regard transperçant de Richard, ainsi que son sourire si éclatant et charmeur. 

\- Ma façon de jouer vous a-t-elle convenue cette fois, Herr Landers? demanda malicieusement Richard qui regardait déjà les lèvres de son partenaire avec une envie non dissimulée.

\- Mmh... peut-être aurais-je besoin de plus d'éléments pour être convaincu, répondit Paul sur le même ton.

Et sur ce, les guitaristes déposèrent leur instrument avant de fondre l'un sur l'autre, mêlant souffles, corps et passions, et mettant ainsi fin à des années de tension sexuelle. 

Les quatre autres membres de groupe lâchèrent un "enfin!" lorsque les deux hommes annoncèrent la nouvelle, qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Tout allait bien, et ils allaient pouvoir attaquer le tour 2020 ensemble, plus motivés que jamais.


End file.
